


The Coolest

by sparklebitca



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: JC and Lance get it on.  Yup.





	The Coolest

**Author's Note:**

> written around 2004.

Lance couldn't decide which JC to hug - there seemed to be three or four of him - so he settled for grabbing the one closest to him.

"You are the coolest guy," he snuffled into JC's neck, and JC laughed delightedly.

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Nope," Lance hiccupped. "Only the ones who buy me beer."

"You'll be 21 in a few months," JC told him. "Then you'll get to be the coolest guy." He scratched his fingernails lightly over Lance's scalp, the fine blond hair sliding between his knuckles. "But I already think you're pretty cool."

Lance blinked up at him, wondering if he had heard him right. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well," JC squinted, focusing on Lance's upturned face, "that, too." He inclined his head, bumping Lance's forehead with his own. "Good thing you got looks, baby, 'cause you sure can't hold your liquor."

Lance licked his lips and tightened his arms around JC's waist. " 'S ok. I'm holding something better."

JC's mouth opened in a little O of surprise, and Lance thought his tongue would fit very nicely into it. He craned his neck, up on his toes just a bit, and tried it out. JC made a startled noise, but didn't pull away. Lance pressed his lips a little harder, tasting the inside of JC's mouth - just as he had thought it would taste, like whiskey sours and the clove cigarettes JC only rarely indulged in. Lance chased the honeyed tang of the cloves back over JC's tongue, around his teeth, on the insides of his cheeks. As he explored, he became aware of JC's hands slowly trailing down his sides, teasingly light until they reached his hips, which they took in a firm grip, thumbs on his hipbones, fingers curving back towards his ass.

JC took control of the kiss, his tongue snaking forward to wrap around Lance's, then pushing through his lips and into his mouth. His hands squeezed, steadying Lance, who felt as if his legs might give way at any moment as JC kissed him, deeply and thoroughly nasty and wet. Lance moaned into JC's mouth, and JC dropped his head to lick along Lance's jaw, tiny little flicks and nips, all the way up to his ear. When he sucked Lance's earlobe between his teeth and bit at it gently, Lance moaned again, tilting his head to the side to allow JC better access.

JC kept his mouth fastened to Lance's earlobe, curling his tongue artfully, and his hands began to move in different directions - one drifted upward, sliding under Lance's shirt to skim over the small of his back, fingertips tracing the musculature. The other hand eased downward, long fingers curving around and squeezing Lance's ass with a hard, hungry pressure that made Lance gasp. His head fell back, and JC chuckled lowly, bringing his lips back to Lance's throat, this time dipping into the hollow of his collarbone.

"You like that," he murmured against Lance's skin, and it wasn't a question, but Lance managed an affirmative whimper anyway. JC's tongue darted out, licking at his neck. "Yeah, you like it, huh," he whispered. "How about this, you like this?" He thrust his hips forward, and Lance felt his erection, hard and hot against his thigh, and a full-body shiver shook through him.

"C," he moaned, and JC thrust again, this time swiveling a bit to brush his cock against Lance's.

"So pretty, baby." Lance opened his eyes; JC had his half-closed, but the flashes of blue that peeked through were startling in their intensity. "We're all so pretty." Lance had to agree with that - JC was beautiful all the time, but he was an undeniable god when he was threaded through with desire, every inch of him tensed and poised, electric heat heightening every movement.

Lance was on fire himself, his cock tingling and stiffening, and he couldn't help himself; he slid a hand down JC's chest, slowly and lingeringly, pausing at the waistband of JC's jeans to swipe a finger teasingly inside, then reached down and wrapped his hand firmly around the bulge in the denim. JC sighed, his whole body shuddering from the contact, and his hips kept moving forward involuntarily, arching himself into Lance's steady hand.

Lance inched forward, so that as he stroked JC through his pants, the backs of his knuckles were brushing his own cock. He hooked his other hand into the back of JC's jeans, his thumb resting on the small of JC's back and his fingers sliding against the warmth of JC's ass. JC bit his lower lip and his body quivered, like it couldn't decide whether to press his dick forward or his ass back. Lance decided for him, and gave him both - a hard rock of the hips sent his hand flattening and pushing against JC's cock, while his other hand tightened, squeezed, kneaded, and JC gasped. "Touch me," he hissed.

Lance didn't hesitate; he deftly popped the buttons at the top of JC's jeans and eased his hand inside, fingers running through coarse curls before curling around JC's dick and pulling it free of its constrictions. JC sucked in a swift breath as the cool air hit him, then struggled for another as Lance sank fluidly to his knees and ran the broad side of his tongue along the underside of JC's length. "God, baby, you don't-"

"Shhh." Lance smiled up at JC, his hand wrapped around the base of JC's cock, his lips just barely brushing the head. "Just sshh, hmm?" And he pillowed the head of JC's dick on his tongue, warm and wet, and slowly sucked it into his mouth, his lips tightening as he took in more and more, a slow, steady slide, one hand still kneading at JC's ass. JC shuddered and barely checked a violent thrust, but Lance compensated, pulling back slightly, then moving forward again, lightly grazing the points of his teeth against JC's sensitive dick. His own cock was aching now, practically screaming to be touched, but he ignored it in favor of the obvious pleasure he was giving JC - it was worth it to hear JC's breathy exhalations, his half-coherent murmurs of "Yes" and "God, Lance" and "Oh fuck, fuck, yeah, oh fuck."

JC's hips began to move, like he couldn't help himself, tiny little motions as he arched into Lance's mouth, and Lance curled his tongue around JC's cock as he drew out, dragged it along the top as he pressed back in, beginning to move faster as he ran a finger down JC's crack, teasing his ass, circling his hole. JC's hand was cupped around his cheek, gentle against his face, while he moved in the tight suction of Lance's mouth. It was beautiful, Lance thought dazedly. It was like they were dancing. He forced a fingertip into JC's ass just as he relaxed his throat to take him in all the way to the base, and JC's hand dropped in an iron grip to his shoulder, his body stilling suddenly.

"Yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck," he whispered, and began to move again, faster this time, his hips snapping forward, jutting and thrusting until he was fucking Lance's mouth, and Lance was swallowing his cock eagerly, his finger pushing roughly in and out of JC's tight ass. JC was grunting softly, grunts that Lance knew from thin hotel walls, a steady "uh, uh, _uh_ . . . " and he could feel his balls tightening, drawing up, and he couldn't believe he was about to come without even touching himself, just from blowing and fingering JC.

He wished they could have come at the same time, but JC beat him to it - when Lance hummed around his cock, his tongue and his throat working in tandem, a second finger nudging JC's hole alongside the first, JC froze and gave in, clasping the back of Lance's head as he shuddered and arched and swore and came, long and hard and pulsing a steady rhythm into Lance's mouth. Lance swallowed it down, trembling with need, and all it took was JC's utterly sated murmur of "Come for me, baby, you know you want to," and he was, a sudden spread of sticky warmth in his boxers as he pressed his head to JC's thigh, JC stroking his hair as the orgasm crashed through him.

After a moment, he pulled himself to his feet, up into JC's waiting arms. JC held him, stroked his back, pressed a kiss to his forehead, as he struggled to regain control over his breathing. His heart was still pounding, and JC put a hand to his chest to feel the thudding against his ribcage.

"Got you all worked up, huh?"

Lance smiled and nodded, feeling even more drunk than before, a fuzzy giddiness swelling through him. JC lazily returned the smile, his hand idly stroking across Lance's chest.

"Want another beer?" Lance nodded again. "Ok, I'll be right back. Don't you wander off and find someone else to party with."

Lance grinned. Who else was he gonna find? He was already with the coolest guy.


End file.
